Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine
Preparing the Time Machine is the second part of Act 4 in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 11, 2016 at 2:16AM. Plot Story Resetting the Machine Back at the Bradbury Swimming Pool, Sofia tells Jack and Beth that they need to hand the time travel technology they have over to monarch. Jack demands that time needs to be fixed, though Amaral is adamant it cannot be stopped. Beth shows Amaral plans to the countermeasure, and explains they plan to go back into the past and obtain it. Amaral reluctantly agrees to help them and Jack orders Nick Marsters or Amy Ferrero to take her to the machine. Jack and Beth discuss on where to go in time. Whilst Jack suggests to go back to the day before and stop the fracture occurring, Beth suggests that because Will said that the counter measure was stolen from his workshop, and he claimed it was Beth that took it on July 4th 2010, that they should go back to then and make it happen. Beth believes that time cannot be changed, which is why they cannot go back to yesterday and fix it. As they make their way towards the time machine, Jack explains how he doesn't think he can trust Amaral, as it seemed like she knew what the countermeasure was. Jack will speak to Nick/Amy who has gathered considerable information on Will, including a video of Will documenting his time travel experiment in 1999, the first experiment. However, something comes through the machine and shoots at Will, and can be seen lying on the floor in pain, and it is believed to be Paul Serene who made his way back to 1999 and shot Will. Jack speaks to Amaral, who tells him the power relay is down and needs to be reset. The reason the machine did not work was that there was a power surge at 7AM, though this was hours before Jack, Beth and Nick/Amy arrived at the pool. Jack climbs up above the time machine to a terminal, and tells Jack to reset the power and turn the lights green. He does this for one of the lights, but needs to make his way through the back area to reach the final one. Plans go Awry Jack and Beth make their way through the back area, and Jack finds numerous items from his old home when living with Will. They enter the next room, where they see a mural of an older woman handing a book to a little girl with the signature "Toto", which Beth claims is her signature. She realizes what the mural is depicting, and explains to Jack that in 1999 when she was a little girl, an older woman gave her a journal of events of the future; she shows Jack the journal which she keeps on her. She then realizes that she was that woman, and tells Jack that nothing could be changed, no matter what she tried to do. Jack then agrees to do the time travelling Beth's way. Jack begins to make his way to the other switch when time stutters again, and then soon collapses. He flips the switch and resets the machine, then activates the corridor then makes his way back down to Amaral. He sets the date in the console for July 4th 2010, as Beth begins to make her way into the machine, with Jack following behind. As Beth walks through the left side of the corridor, the door closes behind her. Jack looks behind him and see's Amaral tampering with the machine as Beth walked through the wrong door. He points a gun at her, and she tells him that she called Monarch and that they are on their way. She tells him that Monarch's needs are more important, that they need the countermeasure for the lifeboat. Jack then sets the date on the machine, and tells Nick/Amy to tie Amaral up and get as far away from the swimming pool as he/she can. Gameplay Narrative Objects :PENDING Chronon Sources :PENDING Intel :PENDING Continuity :PENDING References to Remedy Entertainment games :PENDING Trivia :''PENDING Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break - Act 4 Part 2 Walkthrough - Preparing The Time Machine (Hard Difficulty) Quantum Break - Act 4 Part 2 Collectibles Locations (All Quantum Ripples, Chronon Sources, Intel) Episode Gallery Category:Act 4